


Один из этих

by Eva_Sollers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, High School, Magic, Magical Realism, Multi, Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Sollers/pseuds/Eva_Sollers
Summary: Школа, старые добрые подростковые проблемы — или, может быть, нет.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. 1.

Смысл моего мерцающего существования — сон. Я смотрю, как мой мир уплывает влево, сносимый ветром. Накрениваются окна, размазывается серый пейзаж за немытыми стеклами, схваченными в решетку рам: дерево и дорога, спортивная площадка, облупившиеся металлические звери под низким небом, просевшим, как старая крыша. Я отворачиваюсь, чтобы не видеть мольбу в их глазах.  
На темной правой стене висят портреты Гоголя, Толстого и Тургенева. Их зазубренные брови насуплены, щерятся, как ряды пик. Кто ты, как бы спрашивают они, достоин ли называться сыном нации, которую мы прославили, сколько слов в минуту ты можешь прочитать, ассимилировать, поглотить, впитать? Мой разум потемнел и загустел от букв, моя голова — стеклянная чернильница.  
Я уроню ее на парту — и она разобьется, и комнату затопит чернота.  
— Янушевич! — орет прямо мне в ухо русица. — Что за поза? Приведи себя в порядок.  
Я смотрю на нее — и она кажется мне похожей на знак, лишенный значения, симулякр, округлое пятно на поверхности вибрирующей пустоты. Части меня стыдно за мою бесчеловечность. Остаток меня слишком бесчеловечен, чтобы испытывать эмоции.  
— Тебе опять плохо? — хмурится тем временем пятно. — Что с тобой? Ребята, отведите Сашу к врачу.  
Все молчат, я никому здесь не нравлюсь. Я учусь в этой школе всего второй месяц — и навыка быстро заводить друзей у меня отродясь не было. К тому же здесь мне постоянно плохо (когда не скучно или никак). Причина моего циклического умирания — загадка для врачевателей. Это не добавляет мне популярности. Отнюдь.  
Тогда пятно говорит:  
— Белозеров, ты. Все равно толку от тебя никакого.  
И я с удивительным равнодушием думаю, что погиб. Поскольку наше общение с существом под названием Белозеров, мягко говоря, не задалось. Во время нашего последнего акта коммуникации он пытался затолкать мою голову в унитаз — за "пидорский вид", за "наглое лицо", за что-то еще, я прослушал некоторые его аргументы, занятый попытками не наглотаться сливной воды.  
Откровенно говоря, я понятия не имею, что Белозеров имел в виду. Я робок и одеваюсь в черные мешки. Между прочим, это связано.  
Пока Белозеров взваливает меня на плечо, до обидного легко, как полупустой рюкзак, на меня накатывает какая-то космическая меланхолия. Наверное, что-то подобное испытывает человек, когда идет на казнь. Смирение, парящее где-то над агонизирующим от ужаса биологическим сгустком, который как будто больше почти не ты.  
— Сожрал что-нибудь? — как-то по-отечески спрашивает меня Белозеров, когда мы идем по пустому бледно-голубому коридору.  
— Феназепам, — отвечаю я.  
К чем лукавить, как вопрошала пушкинская Татьяна.  
За неимением физических изъянов в моем организме меня записали в эстетствующие невротики и набили лекарствами, как курицу на птицеферме. Я не против. Я продолжаю чувствовать себя плохо, но больше не беспокоюсь по этому поводу.  
Белозеров резко сворачивает и заталкивает меня в туалет.  
С его стороны это неоригинально. Я отмечаю отсутствие у Белозерова воображения.  
Он сваливает меня у окна прямо на пол — грязный, думаю я, но не удерживаюсь на ногах и падаю у батареи — а сам присаживается напротив меня на корточках. Он относится к вымирающему подвиду человека: бритая голова, панковская сережка и взгляд наемного убийцы из низкопробного триллера. Интересно, он тренируется перед зеркалом брутальному выражению лица? Я представляю его в плохо освещенной прихожей напротив пыльного зеркала — на фоне ковра с дряхлыми, умирающими от старости оленями — корчащим свирепые рожи своему отражению. Я смеюсь.  
Он смотрит на меня с какой-то задумчивой ненавистью. Как будто ему интересно, что будет, если раздавить в руках мою голову, как спелый арбуз. Мне не нравится этот взгляд. Еще больше мне не нравится пафос и вторичность сложившейся ситуации. Намного приятнее было бы погибнуть как-нибудь художественно: современно и иронично.  
— У тебя закурить не найдется? — спрашиваю я поэтому.  
И ощупываю туалет взглядом в поисках хоть чего-нибудь, чем можно было бы защищаться. В дальнем углу желтеет одинокий веник.


	2. 2.

Через минуту мы оба сидим на полу туалета — грязный, грязный, продолжает биться брезгливая истерика на задворках моего сознания — и курим, глядя в серую дверь, в веник с совком, в некогда голубые стены, измызганные чьей-то душевной грязью.  
— Ты один из этих, да? — спрашивает меня Белозеров.  
Его брови хмурятся — все, что осталось на его лице от волос. Из окна на него падает серый свет, освещая его глаза, тоже серые. Я думаю о том, что кто-то из нас, вероятно, психически болен.  
И если быть объективным и непредвзятым, все указывает на то, что это я.  
Школьный психолог — психологиня, как называют эту добрую, печальную женщину, похожую на облако, все, не помня имени и отчества — считает, что мне вредят частые переезды, из-за которых я не успеваю установить прочные контакты с людьми. В этом, по мнению психологини, корень моих проблем. Я с ней не согласен. Корень моих проблем, черный, ветвистый, уходящий глубоко в землю, в червивую, полную многолапых жуков темноту — в моей человеческой природе.  
Я хотел бы быть листком дерева, плещущимся на ветру. На меня светило бы солнце, меня омывал бы дождь. Мухи откладывали бы на мне свои тошнотворные трипофобические личинки. Я шелестел бы, соприкасаясь с другими такими как я, а потом пожелтел бы, оторвался от своей кривой, дряхлой реальности и улетел во влажный осенний сумрак.  
Вместо этого я родился и вырос человеком. У меня было много книг и интернет. Дом казался мне пухнущим от миров, которые мне предстояло узнать, а за дверью мир был только один, и я его уже узнал, и он мне не нравился. Мы с мамой часто переезжали. Миры переезжали вместе с нами в больших картонных коробках, тряслись в грузовиках, иногда рвались. Я подклеивал их скотчем. Ноут я возил с собой, держал на коленях. Дорогая вещь.  
Иногда мне становилось душно оттого, что я был один, и я стал мастером по созданию внутренних форточек, фантазирующим эскапистом, эскапирующим фантазером, прокладывателем тоннелей в незаписанные киноленты, транслируемые мне прямо в мозг.  
Нейронные форточки эффективнее пластиково-стеклянных.  
Сюда мы переехали три месяца назад. Полтора месяца назад меня отправили в новую школу. Почти ничем она не отличается от старой. Такая же серая буква П, жмущаяся посреди безликих домов и домишек, посреди двориков, обросших лысеющими, как сорокалетние офисные работники, кустами. Те же страдающие, ненавидящие нас учителя. Те же нанавидящие учителей мы. Та же осень.  
Земля снова совершила свое — без преувеличений — круго-свет-ное путешествие.  
— Один из кого? — спрашиваю я наконец.  
Кто-то говорил мне, что поддерживать диалог вежливо. Даже если заранее уверен, что он будет бессмысленным и безумным.  
Белозеров косит на меня стальным глазом. Веник в ужасе замирает в углу.  
— Ты считаешь меня идиотом, — не спрашивает, сообщает он, холодно и деловито. — Но фигня в том, что мне здесь нравится не больше твоего. Я вижу, что ты один из этих. Предлагаю следующее. — Я лениво думаю о том, что он не настолько глуп, как пытается казаться — надо же, "следующее". — Я помогаю тебе здесь, ты помогаешь мне там.  
Плавая в дрожащем бассейне своего воспаленного мировосприятия, я понятия не имею, о чем он говорит, но готов согласиться на что угодно, лишь бы не продолжать слишком тесного знакомства с унитазом.  
— Хорошо, — осторожно говорю я. — А в чем, собственно, дело? Где там?  
Белозеров смотрит скептически, хмурит свой непристойно обнаженный лоб, хмыкает. Бесцеременно хватает меня за руку — я все еще держу в ней сигарету, немного пепла слетает на кафельный пол — и переворачивает ее ладонью вверх. Потом задирает рукав, смотрит на мое запястье — оно бледное и непримечательное.  
— Действительно не знаешь? — поднимает бровь Белозеров. — Надо же. Надо же, блядь. Он не знает.  
За его насмешливостью сквозит и изумление, и довольство. Я не пытаюсь скрыть своей растерянности.  
— Короче, слушай меня внимательно, — он тушит окурок о грязный пол и швыряет в канализационное окошко. Его голос прокурен, лицо жесткое, как башмак. — Придешь сегодня ночью на школьный двор, притащишь свечей. Там разберемся.  
— Каких свечей? — недоумеваю я.  
— Каких захочешь. Это твоя работа — выбирать свечи.  
На этом он поднимается и уходит. Не оборачивается, не прощается. Я смотрю ему вслед — серые джинсы, замызганные гриндерсы — и чувствую, что сошел с ума.  
Почему-то это ощущение возвращает мне четкость мысли.


	3. 3.

Низкое небо полнится набухшими пузырями облаков. Кажется, они лезут мне в легкие — величественные, нежные. Я переполнен их пышностью, их дымчатой серостью, укутан ими — я задыхаюсь.  
При этом — странный контраст — я чувствую себя почти хорошо по сравнению с нынешним утром. Мне весело. Мне интересно.  
Не сомневаюсь, прийти на вечернее свидание к существу вида "Белозеров", которое в первую нашу встречу продемонстрировало агрессию, а во вторую — удивительную игру воображения, — предельно здравомыслящее решение. Здравомыслие — основа моей натуры. В моей сумке куча толстых серых свечей с диковатыми продавленными рисунками на боках — я нашел их на акции и взял, довольный тем, что это "моя работа". Люблю быть хозяином положения. По этому поводу я купил еще красивую зажигалку и кучу бумаги. Захотелось.  
На школьном дворе темно. В парке, примыкающем к правой его границе, стонет птица — тонкий мяукающий звук, поднимающийся, как дым, к темным верхушкам деревьев, а оттуда — к небу.  
Белозеров уже ждет меня: сидит посреди сумрачного футбольного поля и курит. Он не один — я поздно замечаю движение в темноте и вижу девушку: маленькую, темноволосую, завернутую в огромную черную кофту. Ее тонкое лицо казалось бы идеальным, если бы не было таким серьезным.  
— Даров, — беззлобно приветствует меня Белозеров. В его белых ушах поблескивают сережки: кресты, ромбики, черепа. — Это Эля, она из параллельного класса.  
— Эля — это Элеонора? — спрашиваю я, пытаясь изобразить приветливость.  
Девчонка качает головой и молчит. Ее взгляд изучающий и почти осуждающий, как будто я сморозил глупость. Ее белое лицо на фоне черноты мира ясное, как полная луна. Мне хочется ей нравиться.  
— Ладно, — небрежно командует Белозеров, разрубая неловкую паузу, как косец лопух. — Начнем.  
Он гнусно, по-варварски швыряет окурок в жалкие ошметки бурой травы, разворачивается и направляется к школе. Он не оглядывается. Ведет себя так, будто уверен, что все будут беспрекословно ему повиноваться. Так, собственно, и происходит. Мы с Элей безмолвно премся следом за ним, за его агрессивно обнаженным загривком и резким плечевым поясом, за уверенной походкой и несовременно-брутальной обувью.  
Он подходит к стене белеющей в сумраке школы, вынимает решетку из окна полуподвального этажа и пригласительно машет рукой. И ухает в темный проем — как будто ныряет. Эля безучастно следует за ним.  
Я мнусь — темный провал мне не нравится — но то ли не хочу быть трусливее девчонки, то ли жажду продолжить свой психотический квест — сажусь и аккуратно спускаю ноги в темноту.  
— Эй! — гулко подгоняет меня из мрака голос Белозерова.  
На секунду мелькает мысль, что если они убьют меня здесь — принесут в жертву какому-нибудь выдроголовому египетскому богу или чему они там поклоняются — вряд ли полиция когда-нибудь выяснит обстоятельства моей смерти.  
Я прыгаю.


	4. 4.

Вспыхивает, дергается фонарный луч, прорезает кривую по полу и целится мне в лицо. Я мотаю головой, отворачиваюсь.  
— Извини, — говорит Белозеров.  
Поворачивает фонарик лучом вниз, как нож, и протягивает мне.  
— Зачем? — не понимаю я.  
— Ты поведешь.  
Он говорит безапелляционно, беззлобно и как-то безлично. Наверное, примерно так нацистские офицеры говорили с евреями — за пару секунд до того, как выстрелить им в голову.  
Внезапно я ясно понимаю, что искать ответы на какие бы то ни было вопросы здесь бесполезно. Чтобы выжить в шизофренических обстоятельствах, я должен действовать как сумасшедший.  
Кажется, я слышал похожую фразу в каком-то сериале про детективов.  
Я раздраженно забираю у Белозерова фонарик и двигаюсь вперед — через темные, заваленные бесформенными облаками хлама коридоры, через веники и швабры, стопки с макулатурой и пустые цветочные горшки. "Какое-то дикое говно", — думаю я и понимаю, что давно не чувствовал себя так хорошо. Боли нет, мир четок и ясен, как июльский денек. Я жив. Как будто воды Красного моря, месяцами сжимавшие меня в тисках и булькающие в горле, вдруг отступили.  
Я легко поворачиваюсь спиной к своим ненормальным спутникам. Мне наплевать на них и на их возможные коварные замыслы. Я слышу шаги — они идут следом. Сильный опасный Белозеров и красивая Эля следуют за мной. Эта мысль доставляет мне удовольствие.  
Во мне, как солнце, поднимается обжигающее чувство, которое я отстраненно классифицирую как бешенство. Мир кажется наполненным варевом из глупости, вялости и посредственности. И не то чтобы сам я выделялся в нем маленьким сверкающим бриллиантом. Я такой же — за исключением способности понимать свое положение — и себя ненавижу так же, как любого другого. Я бессилен что бы то ни было изменить. Во мне, как гангрена, гниет мерзкая, кислая тоска.  
Но теперь, в эту короткую минуту, я жив.  
Я чувствую себя неуязвимым.  
Я нахожу в подвале большую комнату, заполненную старыми партами, и расталкиваю их в стороны. Вижу, как Белозеров молча берется мне помогать. Вижу, как Эля делает шаг в центр помещения и командую:  
— А ну не топтать!  
Эля замирает. Я бросаю сумку на пол и принимаюсь рисовать в пыли какие-то бог знает что значащие символы. Ну я устрою им магию! Вовек не забудут! Хотели — получите и распишитесь.  
Достаю свечи, обозначаю ими углы кривой пентаграммы. Обозначаю стороны света — наобум, хрен они проверят. Рисую кракозябры, сами собой приходящие на ум — в свое время я немножко увлекался эзотерикой и держал в руках пару книг Блаватской. На зрителей внимания не обращаю. Сегодня я король вечеринки.  
— Сядь туда, — говорю я Эле, выбирая для нее северную часть круга — у основания пентаграммы. — Оставайся, Элька, с нами. Будешь нашей королевой. Нет, так не звучит.  
Мой мозг пылает. Наверное, я перенервничал.


	5. 5.

Я просыпаюсь необычайно бодрым. Ощущение такое, будто пару лет назад я завалился куда-то за диван, в пыль и сумрак, и лежал между тапком и пробкой от колы, пока не нашелся, выметенный чьим-то неосторожным веником. Я все еще покрыт клоками пыли и кошачьей шерсти, но уже вижу свет.  
Воспоминания о прошлой ночи обрывочные и нечеткие, как после пьяной вечеринки.  
Я умываюсь, оглядываю в зеркале свое влажное лицо, смахиваю со лба волосы — темные, вьются, мама непременно потребует обрезать. "Будет намного аккуратнее", — скажет она, глядя на меня с плохо скрываемой тревогой, и ее взгляд переведет ее мысль с русского на правдивый: "Будет намного безопаснее". Но мои волосы — это манифестация моей непреклонной смелости, моего свободомыслия, моего нестандартного эстетического чувства.  
На кухне шумит чайник и гремит посуда. Один из этих, думаю я почему-то, вглядываясь в собственное отражение. Оно смотрит на меня в ответ. Пара мокрых прядей стильно, но неудобно свисают на глаз.  
Я вспоминаю, как мы шли вчера домой, как Белозеров пинал камешки носками своих гриндерсов, будто созданных для того, чтобы пинать отрубленные головы врагов. Вспоминаю, как крутила в бледных пальцах темные волосы Эля, словно нарисованная мглой по лунной бумаге. Интересно, как она выглядит днем?  
Ночь холодная, но облака рассеялись, и над нами поблескивает Большая Медведица. Ветви деревьев почти обнажены и иглами вонзаются в небо. Под ногами сырая листва в рыжем соусе фонарей, над головами безликие многоэтажки с редкими горящими окнами. За каждым из них таится жизнь. Парень, заигравшийся в компьютерные игры. Женщина, разбуженная плачем младенца. Поссорившаяся парочка: он сидит в трусах в кресле и смотрит на свои сцепленные в замок ладони, она, накинув пальто, собирает чемодан.  
Возможно, за каким-то из этих окон не спит, смотрит в осеннюю ночь другой один из этих.  
— Слушай, а с чего ты решил, — спрашиваю я у Белозерова, — что я тот, кто тебе нужен?  
— Не слепой, — холодно отвечает Белозеров.  
Я пожимаю плечами.  
— Вряд ли это что-то объясняет.  
— Много будешь знать, скоро попадешь в травматологию, — хмыкает Белозеров.  
Почему он никогда не испытывает тревоги? Не помню, чтобы видел его когда-то взволнованным.  
Разве что там, в подвале, перед тем как погас свет...  
— Мне сюда, — Эля останавливается возле подъезда узкой высотки. Над железной дверью загорается фонарь, озаряя нас троих: странная разношерстная компания. — Спасибо что проводили, Кирилл, Саша.  
Я думаю о том, что голос Эли непривычно низкий, и понимаю, что слышу его впервые.  
Разве что там, в подвале, перед тем как погас свет...  
— До скорого, — говорит Белозеров.  
— Пока, — вторю ему я.  
Дальше мы с Белозеровым идем вдвоем. Он молчит, я тоже не заинтересован в светских беседах. В голове пусто — ни искорки, ни шевеления.  
Мы проходим под фонарем, и на мгновение лысая голова Белозерова вспыхивает белым, а потом фонарь гаснет. Я улыбаюсь. Мне нравится темнота. В каждой девчоночьей анкете: любимое время — ночь, любимый цвет — черный.  
Я улыбаюсь, пока не обнаруживаю, что Белозеров изучающе на меня смотрит. Как будто я творог, простоявший в холодильнике неопределенное количество времени. Нормальный ли я?  
Я интересуюсь:  
— Что?  
Интересно: больше я его не боюсь. Его отточено зловещий вид не производит на меня никакого впечатления.  
Он молча смотрит на меня еще пару секунд, а потом говорит:  
— Я туда, — и кивает в уютную темноту двора между хрущевок. — Бывай, Янушевич.  
Мы расходимся молча, каждый занятый своим миром.


	6. 6.

Тем утром я пришел в школу и обнаружил, что школы нет. Вместо нее между стадионом и жилой высоткой стоит растерянный слон, поросший цветущими розовыми кустами.  
На самом деле, конечно, школа вот она, возвышается на привычном месте невзрачным серым пятном. Не изменилась ни на йоту, не расцвела ни единой геранью на подоконнике. Валит мелкий осенний дождь, спокойный и апатичный, как пациент психиатрического диспансера после дозы галоперидола, математичка — крашеная блондинка с нелепой химической завивкой — орет рядом с туалетами на взъерошенного рыжего пятиклассника.  
Все как обычно, за исключением того, что я не принял свои нейролептики.  
Возможно, именно поэтому весь день я замечаю людей и их мелкие, но живописные чудачества.  
За окном темень. В классе свет. Я падаю за парту, бросаю вещи на соседний стул и — первое чудачество дня — перехватываю взгляд Лены Яшиной, одной из местных популярных отличниц. Она таращится на меня как на ондатру в зоопарке. Я вопросительно поднимаю брови, привыкший быть для Лены уплотнившимся фрагментом пустоты. Лена бросает мне мелодичное "Привет, Саша" и отворачивается. Я, не подготовленный к приветам, с недоумением смотрю в ее пшеничный затылок.  
Меня отвлекает звонок, после которого в класс вваливается Белозеров в компании существ своего вида — и проходит к последним партам, не глядя ни на меня, ни на учительницу, принимающую наглость местной шпаны смиренно, как всю свою неудавшуюся жизнь.  
Начинается урок, и мои мысли уплывают туда, где нет места биологии: под веками поблескивают свечи, лежат в пыли криво выведенные моей рукой символы, шуршат слова — голос мой, но как-будто охрипший и искаженный динамиками. Гаснет свет.  
— Янушевич? — дергает меня биологичка. — Где ты витаешь? Перечисли известные тебе виды экосистем.  
Я неохотно возвращаюсь из недр подвала в ярко освещенную комнату. Я смотрю на биологичку и хочу, чтобы она ушла. Биологичка пару секунд сверлит меня взглядом бурых отекших глаз — тик-так, щелкают часы над дверью — и… уходит.  
Люди странные.  
На перемене я накидываю куртку и иду за школу, туда, где обычно курит Белозеров. Он уже там, окруженный верной свитой. Стоит у стены в слишком легкой по нынешней погоде кожанке и слушает болтовню одного из своих миньонов, коротышки, компенсирующего недостаток роста смешным коротким ирокезом. Я пробираюсь к ним и прошу у Белозерова сигарету.  
Так и говорю:  
— Дай мне сигарету, Белозеров, будь так любезен.  
На пару секунд воцаряется тишина. Миньоны смотрят на меня как на человека, который только что облил себя бензином и чиркнул спичкой. Вероятно, мне стоило бы испугаться хотя бы ради приличия, но я не нахожу в себе ничего, кроме необъяснимого холодного куража, который растет во мне с каждым днем, как зловещий майский редис.  
Я жду сигарету. И Белозеров мне ее дает.  
Внезапно его друзья расходятся. Возможно, им тайным рыбьим языком отдал такой приказ Белозеров. Я выбрасываю это из головы и, привалясь к стене, закуриваю.  
— Встретимся в пятницу, — ставит меня перед фактом Белозеров.  
— Нет, — качаю я головой.  
Он вопросительно поднимает бровь. Над его белесой макушкой следом внутреннего пожара клубится сигаретный дым.  
— Рассказывай, — говорю я.  
— Борзый, — криво усмехается Белозеров. — Надо было тебя в сортире утопить.  
— Еще не поздно.  
Почему-то мне весело его провоцировать. Наверное, потому что я знаю: не утопит. Наверное, потому что я помню, как топил.  
— Я кое-что видел, — неохотно говорит он, устремляя взгляд куда-то вбок, туда, где за футбольным полем дрожит на ветру облетающий парк. — Здесь. В подвале. Ночью. Давно, в третьем классе еще. Поспорил с пацанами — и полез, — я молчу, и через пару затяжек он продолжает: — В общем, здесь учился тогда... кое-кто. Один из ваших. Полезный был человек.  
— И что с ним стало? — хмурюсь я.  
Белозеров безразлично пожимает плечами.  
— Выпустился.  
Еще пару минут мы молча курим. С неба снова начинает накрапывать мелкий дождь, пахнущий остывающим солнцем и октябрем. Я поднимаю голову и подставляю лицо его освежающим каплям. Белозеров смотрит на меня. Какая странная все-таки манера. Смотреть прямо в лицо людям не принято — большинству это не нравится.  
Не мне.


	7. 7.

Моя жизнь, еще недавно вязкая, как осенняя грязь, обрела подобие структуры: наше маленькое тайное общество, клуб великовозрастных чародеев, собирается по средам и пятницам. Каждый из нас посещает собрания стабильнее, чем уроки. Это нерационально, инфантильно и просто смешно — но неизменно стильно, что я молчаливо записываю на собственный счет.  
Мы никогда не обсуждаем наши встречи. Не сговариваясь, мы игнорируем друг друга в школе.  
Я начинаю относиться к безумным выкрутасам, которые проворачиваю, как к своего рода искусству — и оно, как жидкость, просачивается во все другие сферы моей жизни, делая их более сочными. Мне кажется, я что-то рисую, пока не слишком умело, в головах пары малознакомых людей.  
Они, уверенные, что просто наблюдают, что-то чертят в моей.  
Что-то черное.  
Я поражаюсь тому, как много может изменить в человеке чужое воображение. Иногда я думаю, что воображение — наше или чье-то еще — создает нас в намного большей степени, чем физика. Мы придумываем себя и друг друга — и рождаемся из напластований образов, которые определяют нас и наполняют, как смысл — слова.  
Мне кажется, я обретаю форму и структуру силами своих новых недодрузей, обрастаю метаформами и концепциями, превращаюсь из облака пыли в планету.  
— Янушевич! — ночь, мы встречаемся на остановке, я выпадаю из последнего трамвая прямо в руки Белозерова. Эля рядом, стоит, нахохлившись, отвернувшись от ветра. — Ты охренел?  
— Я был такой с самого начала, — неловко отбиваюсь я, зная, что виноват. Я опоздал на двадцать минут.  
Подмораживает, и все мы одеты в пуховики. Над нами блестят, как пузырьки в полуночном шампанском, фонари, последний трамвай, тонко скрипя, уходит в неизвестность. Пахнет холодом, зимней стужей, таящейся, как огромное сопящее чудище, где-то за поворотом времени.  
— В принципе, если я вам не нравлюсь, вы всегда можете найти кого-то еще, — нагло делаю я подачу, которую невозможно отбить.  
Они не могут меня заменить, и они это знают.  
— Мудак, — ставит меня в известность Белозеров, поблескивая сталью глаз.  
Тот самый мудак, которого ты больше и пальцем не тронешь, думаю я почему-то.  
И мы идем в шуршащую ночную темень, которая — как вода. Мне кажется, я плыву в ней глубоководной рыбой. Она сон, и смерть, и родина. Она пропитывает мир, как влага живой организм. Она обнимает меня и держит, она любит меня так, как никогда не полюбит человек.  
Я отмечаю в себе нечто, удивительно похожее на наслаждение властью. Наверное, я действительно мудак. Антигерой. Плохой парень.  
Но я определенно больше не тот парень, которым вытирают пол в туалете.  
Эля вскрикивает, оступившись в темноте, и я поспешно протягиваю ей руку. Она скользит по моей ладони мягкой тряпичной перчаткой и отдаляется. Я не вижу, но знаю, что тот же жест сделал Белозеров — и его руку она приняла. Мне это не нравится — и приключение, которое я задумал, начинается немного раньше намеченного.  
Я достаю заранее подготовленные рунные камешки и бросаю их перед собой, ограничивая пространство ритуала. Я шепчу нужные слова. В темноте покачиваются водоросли, поднимается со дна ил. Мою кожу покалывают мелкие, ледяные капли дождя — и мне кажется, что мое тело тает под их прикосновением, и я становлюсь безграничным.


	8. 8.

Большая перемена. Я бреду по двору, сминая ногами грязное буротравье.  
Зреет, наливается дождями октябрь, и солнца почти не видно за серой пеленой облаков: они — ровная озерная гладь, под которой в вязкой глубине зреет сияющий белый плод. У стадиона горстка старшеклассников топчется с пакетом вина и слушает Янку Дягилеву. Дрожат на ветру мокрые деревья, сонные, похожие на худых голодных крестьян с картинки в учебнике. В школе горит уютный свет, в окне второго этажа темнеет силуэт Эли: она, склонив голову так, что лицо занавешивают волосы, что-то читает, и от нее исходит хрупкая старомодная грусть, поэтичная и уязвимая.  
Вчера Лена Яшина пригласила меня в кино, и это было приятно. Но ни фильм, ни Лена не вызывают во мне интереса. В отличие от моих новых недодрузей.  
Мне не хочется идти на урок (следующий — история). Ощущенчески я учусь чему-то намного более важному, чем февральский переворот. Двадцать третье октября, внеклассная работа. Упражнение номер один.  
Я думаю об Эле и ее ненавязчивом одиночестве. Я думаю о Белозерове и его тайном, стыдном, как пристрастие к книжкам Донцовой, поиске тайны и освобождения.  
Наконец, я думаю о себе.  
Я привык ощущать в себе вязкую кисельную темноту — и считал, что должен от нее избавиться, трудился над этим, пытался вычерпать ее из себя чайной ложкой и развести нейролептиками. "Давай выбросим весь этот мрак, Саша, — говорила мне психологиня, женщина-облако. — Поговори со мной, расскажи, что тебя тревожит".  
Я был зол, и скептичен, и полон тоски и растерянности, но все-таки послушно пытался сделать что мне велели. Потому что не знал, что еще я могу предпринять. Существует ли во вселенной в принципе хоть какое-нибудь осмысленное занятие.  
Я останавливаюсь под деревом. Кажется, это каштан. На ветках висят, поблескивая, капли воды. В школе дребезжит звонок. Оплывает, как картина под струями дождя, пейзаж, смываемый осенней мглой, сизый смешивается с оранжевым. Белозеров, сунув руки в карманы и зябко подняв плечи, заходит в дверь, над которой так и сереет с сентября надпись "Добро пожаловать!". За ним идет кто-то из его наивных, ничего не подозревающих миньонов.  
Я думаю: зачем мне избавляться от мрака, если я и есть мрак?  
Я и есть.  
Я есть.  
Один из этих.


End file.
